Hidden Past Stabbed with Lies
by 3mee
Summary: Marc thinks he knows this girl somehow from his deep past, but he can't recall. Who is this girl? Why does she think the same way Marc does? No spoilers. :D
1. Oddest Mission Ever

**Hi guys! I'm 3mee, and this is my first amazing spiez fanfic, and the second ever fanfic. I am very glad that someone is reading this. I hope you like it! And remember that I'm a devil. Why? I'll tell you that at the end of this chapter… And this chapter is going to be a bonus for popcorn-lovers like me!**

**Naturally, I own nothing but the OC (own character). Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oddest mission ever.**

* * *

**Southdale Jr.**

Megan and Tony were sitting at the cafeteria (or canteen or whatever you call it), waiting for Marc and Lee when they get whooped.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

"Ugh! Why does Jerry always have to choose the most inconvenient ways to whoop us?!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Megan! This isn't inconvenient, it's fun!" Tony screamed as he slid down the tunnel.

"Yeah, yeah. For you anything can be fun." I said as we slid down the tunnel.

Instead of falling on the pink couch as we always did, we fell on a huge pile of popcorn. We couldn't see anything other than popcorn in the whole room. I swear I'd get popcorn-o-phobia if I stayed here for long.

"Jerry! This is the most wonderful surprise you could give us!" Tony screamed with joy popping out his head from the pile of popcorn while munching on it.

Then Lee and Marc also joined us by landing in the pile of popcorn. Lee screamed "What is this man? Popcorn?"

"Your guess is right Lee, it is indeed popcorn." Jerry answered Lee's question by popping out of nowhere.

"So some bad guy put popcorn bombs in here and now you've called us to eat this popcorn?" I asked a little annoyed by the situation.

"Actually somebody did put popcorn bombs, but fortunately you don't need to eat the popcorn." Jerry said.

"But why Jerry, why?" Tony cried in a pleading tone

Then Marc spoke up "Hey Jerr, wouldn't someone need a lot of corn to make such a bomb?"

"Yes indeed. This popcorn problem has surprisingly affected only the whoop headquarters" said Jerry.

"I'll check if there is anything is suspicious. Until then you have to investigate in this place where corn was stolen. The owner of the farm was abducted by the same person leaving only his orphaned granddaughter at home." Jerry informed.

"Where are the gadgets Jerr?" Tony asked.

"I could only get a few gadgets out because of this menace. Here's the Inviso3000, its paste can make you invisible only for a few minutes" Jerry tossed the gadget to me. "There's the Any Lock Open Key, in short ALOK" he tossed that gadget to Marc. "And this is the sticky bubble gum- in strawberry and cherry flavor" he gave the gadget to Tony "Last one for Lee, the smog ray. It creates thick smog within 10 meters." And the last gadget went to Lee.

Lee, I, Marc and Tony changed into our suits and took the gadgets.

"Take care of the owner's daughter. She is very observant and you'll be in huge trouble if she finds out that you are sticking around the farm. My whoop cleaning robot will take care of all this popcorn. Off you go spies!" and after saying that Jerry pushed a button and the spies were sucked in the ground.

* * *

**Outside the farm**

**Marc's POV**

We reached our destination. It was a huge farm with a medium-sized cottage at the entrance. I said that it would be best if we split up into two groups. I and Megan went to investigate inside the cottage for clues for the abduction, whereas Lee and Tony went to investigate the farm for clues for the theft of corn.

We made a quiet entrance. It was mainly made of wood and had very little furniture which suited it and made it look cozier. There was a small fireplace in the corner of the room. There was also an old, thick, dusty rug in the middle of the hall room and a rocking chair on the rug. The hall room was very quiet, with only a creaky noise coming out of the rocking chair. There was someone sitting on it and rocking it, but we couldn't make out who it was, or whether it was a girl or a boy because the chair's back was turned to us.

We activated the magnetic function of our boots to help us walk on the ceiling so that the person wouldn't notice us. We walked past the hall in a hurry, so that the person wouldn't notice us. We didn't see the person's face. We landed on the floor quietly in the kitchen. It was dark, so we activated our eye-techs. As we walked towards the refrigerator, the lights suddenly switched on. We looked back.

"Whoa!" escaped from my mouth unknowingly. There was a girl leaning against the kitchen door. She looked like the female version of me! She had the same light brown hair, parted like me but was tied into a ponytail at the back, and she also had hazel colored eyes just like mine! She was wearing a blue T-shirt with a heart shaped print on it, and a white colored long skirt. She looked so… so familiar. But where had he seen her? I was staring at her until she broke the silence.

"And where do you think you're going huh?" she said. Megan gave me a 'We're in a big problem' look.

The girl came in front of me, just three feet away from me. She said "Now I want answers. First of all, who are you two? What are you doing in my house?" Then she pointed at me and said "Are you trying to fool me by making my male copy? If you are, then it's not working. Now answer me."

I knew we had to lie, because we were spies and we certainly can't reveal our identities. So, I started "W-we are um…"

* * *

**Ta-da! Cliffhanger. How was the first chapter? And how was my grammar? It may be a little boring, but I promise the next chapter will be very exciting, because the OC is going to reveal some of the missing pieces of the puzzle. But for that chapter to come up, I'll need at least 10 reviews. I'm a devil after all. So till then, 'Ta-Ta!'**


	2. Caught

**Hi there! I'm sorry I expected 10 reviews in my first chapter. Okay, I'll keep an easier target this time. 5 reviews. Easy-peasy. I am telling you just this last time and I won't tell you again:**

**I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING SPIEZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE OC.**

**Have fun while reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Ch-2: Caught**

* * *

**Marc's POV**

* * *

I knew we had to lie, because we were spies and we certainly can't reveal our identities. So, I started "W-we are um… twins! Fraternal twins. M-my name is M-Mac and this is my sister M-May." I sighed with relief at the end of the sentence.

Megan continued after me "Yeah and our car broke down nearby, so our parents went to find a solution for our car. So we wandered around until we reached here."

"Then are these your brothers too?" She asked pulling the kitchen curtains from where Lee and Tony could clearly be seen.

She sighed and said "Look, whoever you are, you can't lie to me. I can clearly see that you are lying so tell me the truth, or I'll call up the police. So do you wanna settle this easily, or call the police?"

I looked at Megan. We knew there was no other choice than to tell her who we were.

"I need just a minute" I said. She nodded. I went to a corner so that she couldn't hear me, and called up Jerry and told him the situation.

"Oh, my!" He said looking at the situation we were in. He told me that we could tell her everything about us, but we'd have to get information from her. Then he will brainwash her.

I agreed and then put my MPcom in place. I nodded at Megan. We told her everything and she looked contented.

"Okay… You wanted to know about me, so I'll tell you. First of all, my name is Venus, but people call me Vena. I'm 12 years old. People describe me as a Techno-geek, but I don't care. I'm good at fixing things, and I'm also good at strategic games. I love math and all other subjects. I lived with my grandpa since I was one. He never told me about my parents, nor did he tell me what happened before I was one year old. He loved children very much. I really don't know much about my past, because he always refused to tell me. That's very much it." She said calmly.

Before I could react, Megan blurted out "Marc she doesn't just look like you, but she has a big brain like you too!" I frowned.

"Really? Then can you answer this: What is the square root of 563474 divided by 3426.67 minus 4360.8902?" She asked playfully.

"That's -4196.452714044247" I answered.

"Correct! Well if I ask questions like these to people over here, they can never answer them." She said.

Megan asked "Vena, will you come with us to whoop?"

"Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Maybe our boss could get some help with such a brainy person like you." I said, hoping she would say yes.

She frowned and said "You don't need me, I know it. If they needed someone smart, they could have asked help from you. It was just a trap."

Just then, Lee and Tony came inside and saw us talking. Both of them were staring at me and Vena. Megan asked "Uh guys? You okay?"

Lee asked "Hey Marc, when did you make a girl robot of yourself?"

Vena walked up to him and slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Ow…" Lee groaned.

"And I thought the elder, the stronger." I said.

"Lee! I can't believe it! A 12 year old GIRL slapped you!" Megan said, happy with what Vena had done.

"How dare you!" Lee screamed as he tried to punch Vena. She ducked it, held his hand, and tossed him to the ground once again.

"Lee zero points, the other girl two points!" Tony announced.

"Would you hit an innocent girl?" Vena said.

"You're no way innocent!" Lee shouted angrily.

"Calm down guys!" I said. Vena stood up straight, whereas Lee was trying to get up after he was hurt.

"Lee and Tony, meet Venus. People call her Vena for short." Megan introduced.

Vena gave Lee and Tony a friendly smile.

Tony said "Wait a minute… she doesn't just look like Marc, her name rhymes too!"

"How exactly?" Lee asked, not interested in the topic.

"Don't you see? Marcus- Venus." Tony said enthusiastically.

I and Vena both blushed at the comment.

"Yeah." Megan said, deep in thought.

"Megan? What are you thinking?" I asked her, because she seemed so lost in her dream world.

"We could ask Jerry to recruit her… after all she could pass the test easily. She's smart, strong, and… talented!" Megan said, happy with the thought that if Vena would pass the test, there would be another girl in the team.

"Megan has a point." Tony said.

"No way! You just meet a girl, she's smart, and hit me, so it means that she could become a spy? That is insane!" Lee opposed the idea.

"There's no harm in asking. We'll ask Jerry to see if she can pass the test. What do you say Vena?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"There is no harm in trying… Um, okay then!" Vena said.

"This is so not happening." Lee muttered to himself.

Megan called up Jerry and told him about the discussion we had. Surprisingly, he agreed and sent a jet to get us back to woohp.

We got in the jet, and took off.

* * *

**Vena is an odd name, like Vena Cava[it is a vein], but I couldn't help it. Anyways, how was the chapter? Lots of happenings in this one. This is the first time I'm making a small fight scene. I might add a short chapter about them having a chat in the jet. I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe not. Ta-ta till then!**


	3. In the jet

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back again!**

**Lee: Of course you'd come back again! You can't leave us flying all the time!**

**Vena: *giggles* Looks like Mr. Lee has a hot head still.**

**Megan: Tony! Are you reading broccoli boy again?**

**Tony: What's the harm?**

**Marc: *whispers to himself* Humiliation.**

**Me: *giggles at Marc's comment* Anyways, on with the story…**

* * *

**Ch-3: In the jet**

* * *

**Vena's POV**

We got in the jet, and took off.

For the first time in my life, I was sitting with someone sensible enough like me, someone who thought like me and someone who actually thought that I wasn't crazy. I couldn't help but think how similar we were.

Just then Marc waved a hand in front of me. "Daydreaming?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I was feeling really bored. Tony was willing to give me his comic named "Broccoli Boy", but I refused because it was a lame superhero.

"Hey Megan, what do you people do in the jet if you're bored?" I asked Megan.

"We don't usually get bored in the jet, so… I don't know" Megan answered.

I felt as though I was feeling really sick. Not from boredom, but like I was gonna puke.

"Megan, do you have a paper bag? I'm feeling sick." I asked her.

She offered me a paper bag and a nausea tablet, just in case.

"Lee! Your piloting makes me sick, and now it's making Vena sick too!" Megan screamed at Lee.

"Best news ever."Lee muttered to himself.

"I heard that, and I'm gonna smack you again once we get off this jet." I shouted at Lee.

"Lee, why don't you take a break and I'll pilot the jet till then" Marc said to stop the fight.

"Fine." Lee said as he let Marc pilot the jet.

I felt better now. I was feeling a little sick still, but not as much as I felt earlier.

"I see that you're getting bored…" Megan tried to comfort me as I felt bored again.

"Let's play one of those games… so that we get to know each other." She suggested. It seemed like a fair idea, so I agreed.

"What's your favorite color?" She started.

"I like multicolor, but I like turquoise blue specifically." I answered.

"What type of a person would you describe yourself as?" I asked.

"A Feminist" She answered, proudly.

"What type of a person would you describe as your best friend?" She asked.

"The person who doesn't think that I'm crazy and accepts me for who I am." I said.

"Wait a minute, why would someone think you're crazy?" She asked, surprised.

"You know… when we're more intelligent than someone else, people think you're crazy." I told her

"Look at Marc. He's just like you. He is the brain of our group. We had a mission without him and it was a disaster. He sometimes says things that we don't understand, but we don't think that he's crazy." Megan said.

"But the world there doesn't think the same way you do." I said sadly because I knew that was the bitter truth.

"Then ignore them. You know that you're doing something good, and if they don't understand that today, they will tomorrow." Megan consoled me.

"Okay let's carry on with the game. Are you and Marc really fraternal twins?" I asked.

"Yup. That wasn't a lie." Megan replied.

"When you find your grandpa, what will be your first reaction?" Megan asked.

"Maybe I'll pull him into a bear hug!" I said and we giggled a little bit.

Just then Marc announced "We shall be landing soon so get ready."

"For smack down!" I told myself.

* * *

We landed so softly that I didn't even come to know. We got off. Then we met a bald man, who looked middle-aged and a very serious gentleman.

"Ah, Hello spies!" He greeted us.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Marc?" He asked, staring at me.

I eyed Marc. Marc gave me a look with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Hmm… I shall test her. You should go home just now. Your parents must be expecting you." He said.

"Where shall I stay?" I asked Jerry, the boss of the spies.

Everybody was quiet for a moment.

Then Megan spoke up "She can stay at our house for some time. I'll tell mom and dad that she is my best friend, and we arranged a plan for her to stay for some days."

Lee almost fell to the ground when he heard this comment.

"Cool idea, Megan!" Tony commented.

"And what about school?" I asked.

"I'll enroll you in Southdale Jr., the school where spies go." Jerry replied.

"So everything is set then… I'll take the test first, and then Jerry will send me to your house" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jerry sent Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony home and I followed Jerry to take my test.

* * *

**Me: I should stop here maybe. If in case you don't know the meaning of puke, it means vomit. Now I'll ask Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony about Vena.**

**Lee: Boring, and the worst girl ever.**

**Me: Come on Lee! Get over with it!**

**Megan: She was nice… friendly and kind.**

**Me: Well, I think you two might become best friends.**

**Marc: *blushes* I-I don't know. Cute and adorable maybe?**

**Me: You know Marc, I could see that blush.*winks***

**Tony: Really really cool!**

**Me: Thanx people! Next target of reviews: 8. Bye bye till then. :D**


	4. Spy or not?

**Me: Sorry guys, I took time to update!**

**Vena: No worries! I'm gonna get my whoop spy test results in this chapter. *grins and looks at Lee***

**Lee: Why did you even make this chapter? Wanna kill me?**

**Me: *nods head***

**Megan: Come on Lee, it won't be that bad!**

**Tony: Yeah right!**

**Me: Marc, are you alright?**

**Marc: Nah, nothing…**

**Me: *stares at Marc suspiciously***

**Marc: Okay fine! I'll tell you in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch-4: Spy or not?**

* * *

**Marc's POV**

So, we dropped Vena at WHOOP and headed back home. My neck got cramped badly today because I piloted the jet instead of Lee. I guess its maybe because I haven't piloted in a while.

I went home, ate, and slept. I didn't care what others were thinking. I was feeling sleepy, tired and a little- giddy maybe. I headed towards bed and dozed off immediately.

* * *

**Next day…**

Today was Saturday, so there was no school. Anyways, I was the first one to get up so I went straight to the bathroom. I was feeling fresh and better than yesterday. I went in the bathroom and got ready. I went downstairs to have my breakfast. Mom was still making breakfast, so she told me to wake my siblings up.

I first went to Megan as I knew she'd wake up fast. I knocked on her door. After a minute the door opened up. I told her to get ready and she went. Next was Lee. He took 5 -10 minutes. And the last one, Tony. The most difficult one to wake up. So, I decided to play a trick on him and wake him up fast.

"Hey Tony, Vena showed up early. Get ready, she's waiting for all of us!" I said.

A wide grin formed on my face as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I ran downstairs to eat my breakfast. I started eating as my siblings came.

Tony started yelling "You lied! She's not here still! Why'd you wake me up?"

Thank God Mom and Dad didn't hear Tony. We all gave him a warning look.

The table started shaking and we got whooped.

We landed on the pink couch as usual. Jerry greeted us and took us to Vena. He told us that the training went on till late night, so she stayed at whoop.

Lee said "Uh… Jerry, did you call us for this, or for an important mission?"

Jerry said "I called you up to check out Vena's skills yourself even after she has passed the whoop test."

I asked out of curiosity "But why?"

Jerry replied "If you test her, and she passes, she can work with you."

Lee wailed dramatically "Nooo!" as he fell to his knees.

All Megan did was slap him lightly and pull him up to his feet.

Jerry opened a door and entered inside. The room was huge. Vena was sitting on a couch inside the room.

Jerry instructed "You can test her in your own ways, I won't mind."

Lee wanted to test her fighting skills. They were supposed to fight best of 3, but Vena defeated Lee in the first 2 rounds, so she passed Lee's test.

Then Megan chose to test her by asking her what she would do if she were in one of the situations, giving her a set of situations. After Vena answered, Megan was satisfied, so Vena passed her test too.

It was my turn, but I shifted my chance last, because I wasn't sure how I wanted to test her. So it was Tony's turn. He tested her in aiming and shooting. She was a little weak at that, but she managed to pass the test somehow.

Finally it was my turn. I tried thinking about something. Hmm… Arguments! That's it!

I challenged her to a debate. The topic was that 'whoop should reveal its identity'. She was for the topic, and I was against it. She failed miserably in my test. As she failed only in my test, Jerry offered me a chance to decide whether Vena should work with us or not. He also announced her marks in the whoop test. The marks were like this:

Aim: 50/100

Speed: 95/100

Stealth: 80/100

Problem solving: 99/100

She had passed with really good marks, and it would be useless to turn back now. Everybody was looking at me with desperate eyes, and Vena had a pleading look on her face.

"Jerry, I think Vena should join our team, but she needs some practice on her aim." I announced.

Lee groaned, grunted and was really mad at my decision. He looked at me as though he was gonna choke me by pressing my throat.

Vena was looking at me as though she was gonna choke me with a hug.

Man, why does everybody look as though they're gonna choke me?

Jerry took Vena to choose her suit color, and also told that the last stage to become a spy was to get identification proof, so he asked her to get her identification proof by the next 2 days.

Jerry wanted me to stay with him while my siblings were sent back home. As soon as they went, Vena pulled me into a tight hug. That was when I noticed that she was the same height as me. After she pulled away, she blushed scarlet red. I guess I was blushing too, but I didn't notice.

Then Jerry called me and Vena, which was the reason that embarrassing moment was finally pushed aside.

* * *

**Yay! Finally Vena became a spy! If there are any grammatical mistakes, please tell me because I was feeling like Marc (in the starting of the chapter) when I wrote this. In case you're thinking that this is going to be MarcXVena, well you're wrong. Can't tell you anything more. Next target, 11 reviews.**


	5. There is no miss in mission

**Me: Greetings readers!**

**Marc: You really sound like Jerry.**

**Me: *giggles* Sorry for the late chapter!  
And to answer winyGirl, I'm sorry but I can't tell you what's gonna happen next, but I sure can tell you that what you're expecting cannot happen. There is going to be some friendship and all, you'll see.**

**Vena: What are you talking about?**

**Me: You'll see, eventually…**

* * *

**Ch-5: There is no miss in mission**

* * *

**Vena's POV**

We followed Jerry. First, Jerry asked me which color suit I wanted. He clicked one button, and a wardrobe came out of the wall. There were just sooo many suits! I couldn't believe my eyes.

My favorite color was turquoise blue, but there was one rich green colored suit that caught my attention. It had glistening parts of the suit and somehow I felt that was the right one for me.

"So, which one did you like?" Jerry asked me.

"Umm… I think this is the right one for me" I said as I was pointing at the green suit.

"Excellent choice, just like Sam." Jerry said as he took the suit out of the wardrobe.

"Who the heck is Sam?" I asked.

"Sam is a girl who is a spy, just like us. She is elder than us, and she wears a green suit. She's also the brain of her group." Marc answered from behind.

"Ah Marc, I wanted some help with our new gadget- the multifunctional gloves." Jerry said as he took out a pair of red colored gloves out of a drawer.

"Yeah, I'll check them out. Hey Vena, wanna help?" He asked me.

I didn't know whether I'd be able to do it or not, but maybe I could help.

"Okay, but…" I said as Marc cut me off.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong. You do have a brain like me after all." He said as he smirked.

I smiled too and went to help him, as Jerry went stating that he had to perform some other duties.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, what?" Marc asked, not taking his eyes off the glove that he was examining.

"Um, as you're my friend, and you don't think I'm crazy, I've kinda decided to tell you my secret." I started, hoping I had chosen the right person to tell my secret to.

"Okay." He said as he took his eyes off the glove.

"I have always been scared of clowns since this incident. This happened when I was one year old. My grandpa told me about it, and that was the only thing he told me about my childhood. It happened in a fair just outside town. He saw me and a boy, possibly my brother, wandering alone in the fair. As grandpa came closer, he saw that a clown had picked me up and the other boy was crying. The other boy ran away saying that he'd miss me and we'll meet again. My grandpa ran behind the clown and rescued me, but couldn't find my brother. From that day onwards, he took care of me as his child." I finished, not noticing that I was crying.

"We'll find your brother right after we find your grandpa. Don't cry, in fact even I'm scared of clowns." Marc consoled me.

"I'm sorry; I should have told this to you earlier." I told Marc.

Just then an emergency bell rung.

"I guess Jerry needs us now." Marc said hurriedly as he went out of the room and ran into a room where in the middle there was a pink couch, and in front of that couch was a huge screen.

Just then, Megan, Lee and Tony fell out of a huge hole in the ceiling and landed on the couch. Jerry ran to his seat.

"What's the matter Jerr?" Lee asked.

"Vena's grandfather has been located in an old and abandoned warehouse in the village area. I want you to go there and investigate the place." Jerry informed.

"Where are the gadgets Jerr?" Tony asked with enthusiasm.

"Today you will use the safe ball- it turns into a large ball that can shield only 2 people against any substance. Then there is the cut-through-anything-nail, and super-rope, it can hold and catch any villain." Jerry said as he tossed the gadgets to Lee, Megan and me respectively.

Then we wore our suits. Everybody was staring at me. "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"It fits you perfectly! Off you go spies!" Jerry said as he pushed a button on the big panel in front of him which caused us to fall into a tunnel in the ground leading us right to the jet.

We took off, and Lee was piloting the jet again. I felt sick again, and this time Marc noticed it.

"I think you have airsickness, and you feel sicker when there are jerks in the journey." Marc said.

"Maybe Lee's piloting is shakier than yours, because I feel better when you pilot the jet." I said.

He blushed a little at the comment.

"I think we'll have to get off over here." Lee announced. Thank God!

"Vena, have you ever used your boots for flying?" Megan asked.

"I can fly with my boots?" I asked her, surprised.

"You might need a little practice, but it's easy. I could help you." Megan offered her help.

We got off the plane using out boots. Megan helped me out as I wobbled around. Lee and Tony just laughed. Oh I'm gonna show them once we finish this mission.

"Thanks Megan" I told her.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smirk.

We got down in front of the door.

"Shall we slice through?" Lee asked.

"With pleasure!" Megan replied and sliced the door.

It was dusty and dark. We activated our eye-techs to help us see through the dark and to find some clues.

"I think I'm tracing a person other than us, somewhere around here. Stay alert guys." Marc said as he walked in a particular direction.

"Whoa!" escaped from my mouth.

"What is it?" asked Tony.

"There are 2 huge cylinders of… some substances." I said.

"Guys I need your help here. I found him!" Marc called us.

"We're coming!" Tony said as we went to Marc.

There he was, my grandpa. He was tied in between the 2 cylinders. I wanted to hug him, but I remembered that I was a spy now, and it was dark so he won't see me. We started untying the rope when we heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of spies." the feminine voice said.

She jumped from here to there and then she pulled a lever. Suddenly I realized that the cylinders turned and the substances were pouring out and mixing.

"Run!" I shouted.

I and Marc untied the rope and took my grandpa from there.

Just then Lee came and he used his gadget. Grandpa and Lee were safe in the ball, but I, Marc, Megan and Tony were still running. The substances just touched Megan and Tony as they ran out and they were safe. But I and Marc were washed out by the substances. It entered our eyes, nose and mouth. I could see him going away from me. I swam towards him and caught him. I tried to get us out of the warehouse, but I passed out before I could do that…

* * *

**Me: Ta-da! Cliffhanger! I know that I was late for updating this chapter… Sorry people!**

**Marc: It's okay.**

**Me: Aw… You look so cute! Let me hug you.**

**Marc: O_O Out of air! Dying! Help!**

**Me: Oops… Forgot about air. ;P**

**Vena: Don't forget to review. Next target- 20 reviews.  
OMG! What happened to you Marc? You look so blue.**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Feelin' Dizzy

**Me: Hi again!**

**Readers: *all in a huge crowd* You left us without a new chapter for about 15 days!**

**We want more! WE WANT MORE!**

**Me: I apologize to all readers here! SORRY! ;(**

**I had a lot of school work, so I never got time.**

**Readers: That's a common excuse for all authors here!**

**Me: *getting angry* FINE! Then get outta here and don't read my story!**

**Readers: *shut up***

***Marc and Vena come***

**Marc: She's in a bad mood right now, so I think that it might be better if we start with the story.**

**Vena: She isn't that rude, she'll apologize in the end.**

**Me: WHAT?**

***Marc and Vena push me out of the scene***

**Megan: I think I'll be the host for the remaining chapter. So let's start!**

* * *

**Ch-6: Feelin' Dizzy**

* * *

**Marc's POV (Thinking)**

I couldn't see as I was getting pushed from here to there in the strange liquid. I blacked out soon after that, but I could feel somebody trying to pull me. I wanted to get up, but my body didn't respond. I finally gave up, and I couldn't feel anything.

**Megan's POV**

I, Tony, Lee and Gramps (A/N: Vena told Megan that Vena called her grandfather Gramps) got out safe and we turned on the jets in our boots. Gramps was unconscious. I realized that Vena and Marc were still in the warehouse.

I wanted to go in and get them out, but Lee stopped me.

"It's unsafe." Was all Lee said.

I couldn't believe it. How could Lee, the most caring person for his siblings; who would be willing to do anything to save us, just said it was unsafe and sat back? Was he outta his mind? I knew it was unsafe for me and it was unsafe for Marc and Vena too!

Just after I thought that, Marc and Vena were pushed out with the liquid. Both were lying unconscious, and as I, and Tony came closer, I noticed bruises and scratches on Vena's skin. There were none on Marc, which made it look strange.

**Lee's POV (A/N: I decided to let him have a chance too. :D)**

As Megan and Tony went closer to Marc and Vena, I called up Jerry. He flashed on my MPcom and asked with a genuine smile "How's the mission going? And what can I do for you?"

I think that maybe he noticed the expression on my face and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think I'll need a jet…" I saw Megan pointing at Vena's bruises and scratches "… really fast. Marc and Vena blacked out." I said.

"Oh my! Tell me what happened once you spies reach WHOOP." He said with a concerned face.

The jet arrived, and everybody got inside after we pulled both the unconscious people in.

**Vena's POV**

I felt cold, very cold. But my body wasn't shivering. Instead, it stood still. All I could see was infinite realms of darkness. Then suddenly I saw a light. It was pretty and colorful. It made so many designs in the darkness. I realized what was happening.

"A-Am I d-dead?" I asked.

There was nobody present there to answer me. I had no proof that I was dead or alive, or where I was, so I simply sat there helplessly and saw the light with curiosity as it changed colors, made new designs and came closer to me. The light came right in front of my face and sat on my nose. It made me feel ticklish.

It wasn't cold. Instead it was warm. It made my heart melt. (A/N: Not literally!) I felt that I was looking for something like this, this… warmth for years. I caught it cautiously in my hand, and then opened it slowly. I saw that it wasn't just light. It was something, or rather someone. It was a person I had been longing to see for years…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was him! He looked just as he used to look earlier. He had the same round and youthful face, chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity, blackish brown hair and his favorite black colored T-shirt with red, purple and green fire design on it. He had worn it the last time I saw him. He hadn't changed. All these years, as though he had been waiting for me. He was still young and hadn't aged at all. He had that huge sheepish grin on his face which made him look as cute as he did in the past.

"You haven't changed." He said

"No, I haven't." I said as I smiled.

* * *

**Megan: Ta-da! I haven't made this, it was the author who made it. And she's here.**

**Readers: Woo-hoo!**

***I come on stage as Marc and Vena stand beside me***

**Me: I'm sorry readers, I really am. I seldom lose my cool.**

**Readers: It's okay, mistakes happen. Making mistakes make you a human being.**

**Me: Thanks. I think I annoyed you there with the dots. :D And to kimkimmywrites, I think that you almost caught me- but then I had to change my plot. Can't have all my readers know the suspense!  
Next review target- 30 reviews. Let's see... X)**

**Lee, Megan, Marc, Tony and Vena together in chorus: See you next time!**


	7. Surprises, or maybe not

**Hello again people! It has been a long time. So let's start with the chapter. Sorry for the short chappy. Well not a very good chapter, but still *hint hint*...**

**Ch-7: Surprises, or maybe not...**

**Tony's POV**

We took Marc and Vena to the Whoop infirmary. All the doctors rushed towards the two, and start giving them all kinds of medicines and injections. They attached IV-tube and scanned their vitals. Marc was alright but Vena's heartbeat fastened and the doctors were telling the nurses all kinds of things. Suddenly, Vena's heartbeat stopped. Megan and Lee were standing beside me staring at Vena wide-eyed.

"She didn't deserve this." Megan said as tears welled up in her eyes. Lee let her cry and tried to comfort her.

"But we couldn't help it either." Lee said.

"Do you think they'll survive?" I asked but I never got a reply.

Everybody was looking at Vena desperately for her heartbeat to start again.

The doctor got something called the 'Electrical Cardio version for Atrial Fibrillation' and gave her a shock on the chest. No movement. The doctor got ready for the second time. This time, a small pulse was heard. Then she got stable and the doctors said that she was on her way to recovery.

We were sent home and we weren't supposed get missions until Marc and Vena recovered. But one day, we were whooped unexpectedly from home while watching TV.

"What's going on Jer, Everything okay?" Lee asked.

"I have some shocking news to tell you spies about." Jerry replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You shall soon see." He said.

He took us through many different passages and finally opened a white door. He took us inside and showed us a report.

"Do we need to read the whole thing?" Megan asked.

"No, turn over to the last page." Jerry replied.

We turned it over to the last page and read it. We read something that we never thought in our wildest imaginations to actually be true.

**Megan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I read.

_...Both reports reveal that Marcus Clark and Vena Loyd are identical twins..._

This couldn't be possible! Marc and I were fraternal twins. This couldn't be true.

"J-Jerry," I choked as I spoke "d-does this mean t-that I-I and Marc a-aren't twins?"

Jerry nodded his head sadly with the _'didn't want you to know'_ look.

**Vena's POV**

I woke up from my dreams to see those doctors, nurses, and that dull, depressing atmosphere. I hate hospitals and such places.

Then I felt alright, well a little bit. I saw Marc's and my reports on the table nearby. I reached out for it. I had to ignore the pain. I caught it, and read it peacefully. Nobody was there to disturb me. I knew what had to be present inside there.

_Just hold on Dan, I'm coming..._

**So how was the chapter, guys? This is something I have to rant about, which is totally not related to the chapter or story, but still I had to...**

I found this out from an author of a story.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
